Paradise
by ClassicGamer
Summary: Bran awakens to find that the past months had only been a dream, and that he's home in Winterfell.


**Hello readers! I realize that some of you may be wondering why I haven't updated my other stories in quite some time. And to that I say, I've lost inspiration for the time being. I'm by no means abandoning the stories. Just putting them on Hiatus.**

**As for the story, well I recently got into the Game of Thrones TV Show. And this is a story I got the idea to write. It takes place during season 3, a week or two after Jojen and Meera show up. Hope you enjoy it!**

Bran

Bran opened his eyes briefly, before deciding to close them again. He could tell from the silence that no one else was awake. He sighed quietly and turned on his side, snuggling into the warm blanket he slept under. However as he started to do so he realized something peculiar, he wasn't sleeping on the ground. And instead of his pack under him he had an actual pillow. Bran immediately opened his eyes and started to look around. Only to find that to his surprise he was in his room. Back home in Winterfell.

Bran looked swallowed nervously, knowing that this had to be a dream. Soon he'd see the three eyed raven, and then he'd wake up back at the campsite. So the young lordling got out of bed and stepped onto the ground. This was Bran's least favorite part of the dreams; the ability to walk in them was awful. All it did was remind him of what he'd lost, and how much he longed for it again.

As he made his way around the room he looked out his windows for any sign of the raven. When he found none he decided to go to the practice area, that's where he'd always seen the raven before he'd left Winterfell in the real world.

After making sure that he couldn't see the raven from his chambers he left. As he made his way down the steps he slowly increased his pace, not wishing to remain in this dream world any longer than was necessary.

When Bran got to the bottom of the steps he ran into someone, stumbling backwards as a result. He would have tripped over the steps had a hand not reached out a held him steady.

"Easy Bran, I was just coming to get you. You haven't missed breakfast yet." The man chuckled; Bran looked up to see who was standing in front of him.

"Robb?" He asked, eyes widening at the sight of his brother. The brother he'd not seen in months. Bran didn't know how to react, part of him really wanted to be happy that his older brother was standing right here in front of him. But another part of him knew that this wasn't real.

Robb regarded Bran with a look of confusion, "Yes me. Mother and Father were just sending me to get you out of bed. It's breakfast time come on." He said, turning to return to the dining hall.

Bran followed his brother; despite knowing that this wasn't at all real he felt a little compelled to go with him. He knew something was off about this. With the exception of Jojen other people were almost never in his dreams.

When they finally got to the dining hall Bran stopped for a moment, his entire family was right there at the table, all waiting for him. Mother and Father sat next to each other at the head, while to their right Robb, Jon, and Rickon were sat. To their left were Arya and Sansa.

As his family turned to look at him he was met with amused smiles from his parents, an eye roll from Sansa, and chuckling by Arya. Bran didn't understand what it was that had caused this, but then his father spoke.

"So worried about missing breakfast that you couldn't change into your regular clothing?" His father asked with a chuckle. Bran looked down at himself, realizing that he was wearing his sleep clothes. To his surprise he felt his face warm in a blush, he felt embarrassed. Why should he though? This couldn't be real, he was sure of it.

But what if it was? What if the past months had really just been one bizarre dream? As he thought about this Bran forgot about the other people in the room.

"Bran, is something wrong?" His mother asked in a gentle voice, he shook his head no before walking over to his seat next to his brothers. He looked at the plate in front of him. Some bread, bacon, and beef were on it. Slowly Bran reached out for a strip of bacon, then raising it to his mouth and taking a bite. It tasted just like normal bacon. Bran was really starting to believe that this was real. He looked around at the table, everyone eating and enjoying their breakfast.

"Bran are you sure you feel alright?" Catelyn asked again, noticing her child's strange behavior. Bran only nodded slowly, feeling disoriented by everything going on around him. Soon after though, the feeling of confusion was overridden by hunger, and Bran dug into his meal.

After breakfast Bran headed up to his room to get dressed. Upon entering the room he saw a black bird on his window sill. "_This is it." _He thought, waiting for the bird to turn its head to him and reveal its three eyes. However, it didn't, the bird just flew off not even looking at him. A breath that Bran wasn't aware he'd been holding finally was let out. That was the last piece of evidence he needed. This was the real world; everything else had been one long dream. It was the only explanation Bran could think of. He'd never eaten, or even been hungry in a dream before. With a few exceptions his family never showed up in his dreams, and with the raven having flown away there was no other explanation he could think up. And Bran was so happy about it! His father was alive, he could walk, and they weren't at war!

After getting changed, Bran headed down to the yard to practice archery. Jon and Robb were waiting for him. They greeted him while Bran picked up his bow and his quiver. Slowly he knocked an arrow back and looked at the hay bale that served as his make shift target; he took a deep breath and let the arrow loose. It sored through the air, piercing its target right where Bran had aimed.

"Great shot Bran!" Robb commented happily, Bran looked over at his brothers with a smile. He'd been working on his archery for a while now and was becoming frustrated with his inability to hit his appointed target.

"Don't get a big head just yet." Jon teased, "See if you can't do it again." Bran nodded determinedly He turned back to the hay bale and repeated the steps he had taken before, and when he let the arrow loose it shot straight through the first. He did this again and again; Robb and Jon didn't believe it. Their little brother had become some kind of master archer overnight.

After Bran's unbelievable performance at Archery, Jon and Robb told him that they had some chores they needed to do. But when they were walking away Bran briefly heard Robb mumble in disbelief of Bran's marksmanship. After putting away his bow and quiver Bran made his way to meet with Maester Luwin for his lessons. Along the way Bran stopped by the stables to see Hodor. While his adventures with the giant had been nothing more than a fantasy, he still felt some sort of connection with him. As he walked by Bran waved to him and got a happy sounding, "Hodor." in response.

As he made his way out of the castle courtyard Bran stopped and turned around. He had the strangest feeling that someone had been watching him. Finding nothing however he simply turned and headed into the castle.

Meanwhile, around the corner from the way Bran had come, Jojen Reed let out a sigh of relief.

**So before anyone complains that the "twist" was obvious I want to note that that was my intention. I wanted the reader to know that Bran was in a dream, despite Bran himself not knowing. I thought that it would add a small amount of sadness to the story. Knowing that he had convinced himself that this world he'd dreamt up was real. **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. The second one should be up not too long from now.**


End file.
